One conventional metal surface treatment method is electroplating, which supplies the performances of anti-corrosion, hardness, durability and mirror-like gloss together with other accessorial treatment. However, electroplating is potentially harmful to the environment owing to the large quantity of toxic byproducts and wastes that is generated. The whole process therefore operates at high cost. This limits and blocks the further development of the electroplating industry. The development of alternative techniques for achieving functional mirror-like coating on target metals, including steel Q195-A and zinc alloy #3, which are low cost and environmentally friendly is therefore desirable.